


Juice Lover's Creed

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Devotion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Juice Lover's Creed

I won’t let him go.

Ignoring all the intonations

of the dreaded “R” word and 

the accompanying glee of 

the masses while they 

say it.

I will not let go. 

No matter how much

time has passed.

This love is timeless

and stronger than

ever.

I won’t go. Even when

the dread seeps into

my soul after the first 

meeting with the Sherriff.

And breathing is more

difficult. Because I know

what’s coming. And it

hurts beyond comprehension.

I won’t, turn or run away.

From everything after 

Season four begins. It hurt

then and became a part of 

me. Another chapter in the

book of my life. Imprinted in

permanent marker, bleeding

through the page.

I won’t let him go.


End file.
